


gravity can't hold us

by favspacetwink



Series: Galra Keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith has an alien pussy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Keith, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Shiro loves wrecking it, Squirting, That's that on that, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink
Summary: The Blade of Marmora as an organization meansso muchto his husband, and if Shiro and Keith inadvertently refusing to fuck in public at their human wedding is going to jeopardize that, then Shiro is going to fix it with a Galra wedding or die trying.





	gravity can't hold us

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as: The author creates a backstory to allow her to write ritual public sex somewhat in-character.
> 
> This is... a lot. I hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> A note: I mention this in the fic, but in this universe, Galra omega males have vaginas (instead of self-lubricating assholes, which I can't get past and refuse to write). Keith was assigned "omega male" at birth and that's how he identifies, so even though I use the terms "pussy" "clit" etc in this fic, he is not trans; I figured trans Keith is best written by trans authors, and I am not. I thought that acknowledging this in the fic was the best way to avoid minimizing transgender experiences, but please let me know if the way I have gone about this is off or upsetting and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you!

Even with the war months over and a brand-new attached prosthetic that’s much more subtle than a giant floating arm, Shiro still gets a lot of attention when he walks through the halls of the Garrison.

It is what it is; he doesn’t encourage it, but he’s stopped feeling guilty about it. Cadets fall over themselves to salute him, “at ease” so ingrained into his vocabulary now that according to Keith he’s started muttering it in his sleep. And don’t get Shiro started on how absolutely surreal it still feels to be addressed as Admiral. He’s not sure he likes the formality of it, especially considering he lives and works on the same campus - sometimes causing him to feel like there’s no escape from his job - but there’s really not much that can be done.

In fact, Shiro’s so used to the too-reverent way other people act around him that it starts to stand out when anyone _doesn’t_. Recently he’s been noticing that a small cohort of Blades will smirk and avoid eye contact when they pass him in the hallway, occasionally going so far as laughing when they think he’s out of earshot. Shiro’s not sure why; their actions stand in stark contrast to Kolivan, who’s always perfectly cordial and greets Shiro by name.

“Hey, do any of the Blades ever talk about me?” Shiro asks Keith one night when they’re getting ready for bed.

Keith finishes tucking his hair into a headband then frowns over at Shiro. “I mean, like, in the context of work, yeah. What the captain of the Atlas is working on, or orders he gave.”

Shiro hums.

“We don’t… really talk about our partners, though,” Keith says slowly. His frown deepens at whatever he sees on Shiro’s face. “Why are you asking?”

Shiro runs a hand through his hair. “It’s stupid. I just… I get the feeling that some of them are making fun of me, sometimes.”

“What?” Now Keith sounds upset.

“Don’t worry about it, baby,” Shiro says quickly. “I’ve been trying to figure out if it’s all in my head, and since you say they don’t really talk about me, I’m thinking it probably is.”

Keith squints at him for a few more seconds, then shrugs and splashes some water on his face.

Shiro relaxes, thinking Keith’s going to drop it, but after Keith’s washed and dried his face, he asks, “Do you know who’s doing it? I could always ask them what’s up.”

“Absolutely not,” Shiro says quickly. “How about… I just let you know if it happens again and then we’ll go from there?”

Keith shrugs. “Okay. Are you sure? I would totally talk to them about it, if you wanted me to.”

“I know you would,” Shiro grins. Keith is so blunt sometimes. “I love that about you.”

Keith blushes a little and smiles to himself as he rubs moisturizer into his face.

xx

It happens again the next day.

Shiro is on his way to the cafeteria for lunch when he passes two Blades - Doxod and Raudil, he’s pretty sure - and gives them a friendly smile. “Gentlemen.”

Doxod, who looks unnervingly like Sendak save for the possession of both natural eyes, nods at Shiro. “Admiral.”

Raudil, a smoother-skinned Galra with a short mohawk the color of his skin, gives Shiro a nod as well. Then, right before both of them pass out of Shiro’s line of sight, Shiro sees Raudil’s face contort into a smirk, and hears him _audibly snicker_ once Shiro’s back is to the pair.

So it’s _not_ all in his head. Shiro isn’t even upset, just incredibly confused.

He makes himself a salad in the cafeteria then heads over to where Keith’s sitting with Acxa and Zethrid. None of them look at him funny, but-

“Do I have something on my face?” he blurts out as he sits down.

Acxa raises an eyebrow at him while Keith turns and studies him for a second. “No, babe. Why?”

“It happened again,” Shiro says quietly, mostly addressing Keith.

Acxa’s eyebrow arches further up her forehead while Zethrid leans forward, intrigued. “What happened?”

“Oh, maybe they’ll know,” Keith says, patting Shiro’s hand as he turns to the girls. “Shiro says some of the Blades will, like, laugh at him sometimes. Roll their eyes, stuff like that.”

Zethrid and Acxa share a look.

Shiro doesn’t like it. “What? What is it?”

“Should we tell them?” Zethrid asks Acxa.

“Let me,” Acxa sighs. “Admiral… you should know, first off, that what we’re about to tell you isn’t necessarily how _we_ view things, we’re just relaying what we’ve heard-”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, let’s hear it,” Keith waves her off.

“Fine. So, um… your wedding. It was beautiful, but very… different than a traditional Galra wedding, and some believe that to be _intentional_ rather than simply keeping with human customs. Some Blades believe you left out parts of the traditional Galra ceremony due to… well… shortcomings.”

Shiro is now even _more_ confused, if that’s possible. “Can you-”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Keith interrupts him.

Acxa opens her mouth again, but Zethrid beats her to the punch.

“You didn’t mate at your wedding.”

What - oh.

_Oh._

Keith drops his fork and Shiro chokes on the water he was sipping.

xx

“It’s probably those who have helped Keith with a heat who are sneering at you,” Krolia tells Shiro matter-of-factly. “A challenge, of sorts.”

Shiro scowls into the cup of tea Krolia just poured him, watching the light glint off of his gold wedding band. “But we’re _married.”_

“An institution that many Galra don’t respect unless the ceremony includes a coupling.” Krolia sits down across from him at her kitchen table, blowing on her own cup of tea. _“I_ happen to know that you are the ideal mate for my son in every way, but you’ll have a difficult time proving this to the rest of the Blades without-”

“Not _all_ of the Blades,” Kolivan corrects her, joining them at the little table. The chair he sits in gives an ominous creak. “But, yes, a number of them.”

“Why didn’t you guys tell us this before the wedding?” Shiro asks.

Kolivan arches an eyebrow. “Would you have mated Keith in front of your friends and fam-”

“Okay, no, point taken,” Shiro says, face hot.

He feels weird discussing this sort of thing in front of his _mother-in-law,_ but she seems to have no such reservations. He wonders if parents are supposed to be present at Galra weddings and has to physically stop himself from squirming uncomfortably.

“I can see this troubles you,” Kolivan says.

He’s not wrong. There’s a part of Shiro that can’t _stand_ that other beings have seen Keith at his most vulnerable during a heat, gorgeous and needy. There’s also a tiny part of him, the part that fought and killed in an arena for almost a year that Shiro’s desperately tried to keep tucked in a far corner of his mind, that wants to _end_ whoever has seen Keith like that.

“It does,” he admits. “But as long as the focus is on me instead of Keith, I’m fine with it.”

“What do you mean?” Krolia asks.

“I can handle people making fun of me behind my back as long as Keith isn’t getting harassed for it too.”

Krolia’s lip curls. “Keith has mentioned a few... unsolicited offers of kits.”

 _“What?”_ Shiro snarls. Kolivan makes a _tsk_ sound. “Who?”

“He refused to tell me, probably for the same reason he didn’t bring it up to you at all,” Krolia says.

“Murder within the organization is frowned upon,” Kolivan says dryly.

If Shiro wasn’t so upset, he would probably laugh and appreciate the first joke he’s ever heard Kolivan make. As it stands, though… he catches Krolia’s eye and concedes that Kolivan might not have been joking after all.

“I’m sure… I’m sure Keith just wants to handle it himself,” Shiro says. It stings a little that Keith’s never mentioned other Galra bothering him, but Shiro gets it. “Is there anything I can do?”

Kolivan sighs. “Short of convincing Keith to file a formal complaint of harassment-”

“Which he won’t do,” Krolia interjects.

“-or arranging a Galra coupling ceremony-”

“Which _you_ won’t do.” This time Krolia points at Shiro, who bristles.

“-I don’t think there’s much to be done,” Kolivan finishes.

Shiro sighs and stares at his tea. Unless there’s more that Keith’s not telling him, it’s not the end of the world… but his ego’s bruised, his pride’s rumpled, and a bunch of nameless Galra think they can fuck Shiro’s husband better than _he_ can. He can’t help but pout as he takes a sip of the warm, comforting drink. A thought starts to germinate in his head.

“Don’t let it bother you, Shiro,” Krolia says kindly. “I know you’ll give my son many strong kits.”

Shiro splutters mid-sip and gets tea all over the table.

xx

After two involuntary spit-takes in one day, Shiro resolves to avoid liquids for the rest of the evening.

And, yeah, his mouth and chin are soaked right now from the way Keith’s grinding on his face, but Shiro maintains that doesn’t count. Besides, he wouldn’t stop this for anything. Flat on his back with Keith sitting on his face is Shiro’s absolute favorite place to be, sucking dreamily on Keith’s fat clit and lapping up the juices that coat his dewy folds.

He’s got a tight hold on Keith’s hips, which are wiggling now as Keith comes down from his second orgasm. Shiro doesn’t let him get far, just buries his face deeper, flicking his tongue over Keith’s clit before pushing it up inside him.

“Oh god, _fuck,_ Shiro,” Keith pants, tugging sharply on his hair. “Too much - too much-”

Shiro pulls away reluctantly after Keith’s hands in his hair start to actually hurt; he hums as he relaxes his grip on Keith’s hips, tilting his head back to rest against the sheets.

“Jesus,” Keith murmurs. He runs a finger along Shiro’s lips then pushes it between them for Shiro to suck on, which he does eagerly. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Are you complaining?” Shiro asks once he’s released Keith’s finger.

Keith grins. “God, no. C’mere.”

He wraps his thighs securely around Shiro’s shoulders and flips both of them over just like that, like it’s nothing. Shiro lands with his chin pillowed on Keith’s stomach and can only stare dopily up at him, eyes on Keith’s smile as he tracks kisses up his torso on the way there.

Keith kisses him hungrily once Shiro reaches his mouth, and Shiro reaches in between them to palm at his cunt, lazy and possessive as he rubs through the wetness. After years together, Shiro likes to think he knows his way around down there, even though Keith is the only person with a pussy Shiro’s ever slept with.

It had been a bit of a surprise, the first time they undressed each other - Shiro got past his initial shock quickly, seeing the insecurity on Keith’s face and desperate to show him he didn’t care what genitals Keith had as long as they were attached to the man he loved, but he did ask a few questions after the fact, gentle and nonjudgmental curiosity leaking through. He learned that, no, Keith didn’t consider himself trans, because he was raised as a boy since birth; apparently, male Galra have two nipples while females have six, which is why Keith’s mom announced he was male when he was born.

This was met with some skepticism from Keith’s father, probably due to Keith’s distinct lack of a penis, but he dutifully raised Keith as his son even after Krolia left Earth and was rewarded with a healthy, dysphoria-free boy. It did cause some confusion during doctors’ appointments - after all, Earth doctors weren’t accounting for the influence of alien hormones on Keith’s reproductive system - but apparently Keith was diagnosed with some kind of human endocrine disorder that didn’t require any treatment as long as he was happy with himself.

And Keith _is_ happy with himself.

At this very moment he’s all but purring into Shiro’s mouth as their tongues push against each other playfully. Keith reaches down to grope at Shiro’s ass, nails digging in with little stinging pinpricks as he pulls Shiro closer; Shiro groans and presses his fingers forward, relishing the way Keith’s body parts for him, wet and ready.

Keith pulls away for air, their mouths still connected by a strand of saliva, and frowns when he tries to pull Shiro even closer but Shiro doesn’t budge. He blinks up at Shiro and sees something in his eyes that makes his lips curl into a smirk. “What are you waiting for, captain?”

It makes Shiro shudder - it _always_ does, and Keith _knows_ that - but he’s also reminded of the mocking way Doxod called him “admiral” earlier. He grunts out a savage breath through his teeth, pulling his fingers out so he can grip his cock instead, lining it up with Keith’s slit.

“Yesss,” Keith hisses, rocking his hips up so that his folds kiss the tip of Shiro’s cock.

He looks like a fucking dream when Shiro starts to push inside him, head thrown back with his long, messy hair splayed against the sheets, and Shiro can’t help but imagine him looking like this in front of dozens of onlookers - sex-drunk and loving it with eyes only for Shiro.

“Keith,” Shiro whispers, arousal coursing through him so fiercely at the thought that it verges on painful. _“Baby.”_

Keith moans and drags one hand up Shiro’s back to grip the nape of his neck. Shiro touches their foreheads together, overwhelmed as he hilts himself in Keith’s body. He can’t stop thinking about it now that he’s started: showing everyone else what they can’t have, fucking Keith full until he’s a shaking, moaning mess, because Shiro _won,_ anyone else that wants Keith can’t touch him because he’s _Shiro’s-_

“Takashi?”

Shiro’s pulled out of that shameful line of thought by Keith’s voice. Keith’s hand is hot on the back of his neck and Shiro can’t help but shift his hips up in an attempt to get even deeper. He plants a brief, deep kiss on Keith’s slack mouth then pulls back to gaze at his beautiful face, sharp lines softened in the dim light.

Sometimes Keith is so pretty that it absolutely destroys Shiro’s brain-to-mouth filter, and right now is one of those times.

“Let’s get married again.”

Keith’s face lights up in confused joy. “But… we just-”

“A Galra wedding,” Shiro clarifies.

He props himself on one arm so he can tangle his other hand in Keith’s unruly hair, getting a good grip and starting to thrust as he lets Keith collect his thoughts.

Keith makes a low, delighted noise that sounds almost like a growl. “Kinky.”

“Baby, I’m serious.” Shiro _is._ Just because he’s apparently discovered a new kink doesn’t mean he isn’t committed.

Keith moans and bites his lip, eyes hooding as his body hugs Shiro tight. “Yeah? You been thinking about that?”

“Mhmm,” Shiro murmurs. “Krolia talked to me about it.”

Keith levels him with an unimpressed look, the effect ruined by the pleased crease between his brows that appears every time Shiro thrusts in. “Please don’t - talk about my - mom while - you’re inside me.”

Shiro laughs - they both do. “Sorry.”

He kisses Keith to apologize, soft and sweet even as the motions of his body start to get filthy. He swallows Keith’s cute little moans and chirps, claiming all of them greedily as he rocks in and out of his husband’s delicious heat. Keith clings to him like he’s trying to climb him, back arching as Shiro hits him right.

“You seriously want to?” Keith asks, voice much breathier than when they started.

“Yeah,” Shiro says, beyond shame now. “Only if you do too.”

Keith’s eyes flash yellow and his grin sharpens as he squeezes his legs around Shiro’s hips. This might have been a kink Shiro had no idea he had until right now, but it looks like Keith is right there with him.

“Let’s do it, big guy.”

Shiro is the luckiest man in the goddamn universe and he makes sure Keith knows it all night long.

xx

They talk about it later, of course, the next day when the sun is out and they’re sitting upright at their kitchen table, brains clear and unmuddled by arousal. Shiro’s surprised at how well Keith seems to be taking this all in stride... but then again, maybe Shiro should be more surprised at how okay he _himself_ is with this.

Yes, the thought of ritual public sex is hot, but it’s more than that - it’s a tradition they can partake in together in a culture that plays a huge part in Keith’s life, a culture that he’s taken to like a duck to water and grown to love. Shiro knows how important it is to Keith that he finally feels like he _belongs_ somewhere, that he’s found his people after feeling out of place his whole life. The Blade of Marmora as an organization means _so much_ to his husband, and if Shiro and Keith inadvertently refusing to fuck in public at their human wedding is going to jeopardize that, then Shiro is going to fix it with a Galra wedding or die trying.

Keith brings it up that night - gingerly - when they’re spending time in Krolia’s quarters, watching television and playing with Kosmo. She seems surprised but pleased, and she ruffles Keith’s hair and tells him she’s always wanted to plan a Galra wedding but never had one of her own.

“Thank god she didn’t,” Keith grumbles when they’re walking back to their own rooms. “Otherwise half the people I work with would’ve been there when I was conceived.”

At Krolia’s insistence, they leave most of the planning up to her, which is just as well because both of them, even Keith, are completely out of their depth when it comes to the components of this wedding. For a few days Shiro wonders if the whole ceremony is just the sex - do they need new tuxes, or are they just going to waltz out there naked and get down to it without any preamble? Are there vows and speeches involved, or is everybody just going to watch silently as they bone?

Thankfully, the traditions of a Galra wedding are revealed to them piece-by-piece over the next several weeks, mostly when Krolia needs their input on something. There are two outfit changes throughout the ceremony and reception, so Keith and Shiro pick out colors and designs for both of them, as well as matching robes that they’ll wear briefly after what Shiro has come to think of as The Main Event. Krolia also has them decide on a signature cocktail to be served to the guests, and a drink for the two of them containing something called an “inducer” instead of alcohol.

“When you say induce…” Keith says slowly.

“It’s an herbal tonic meant to induce a very mild and brief heat,” Krolia explains.

The combination of arousal and possessiveness that flares in Shiro’s insides at those words is so confusingly hot that he’s surprised his thoughts aren’t projecting out loud. Instead, he says nothing and looks at his husband.

Keith’s face is twisted into a frown. “Ugh, gross.”

“It’s tradition,” Krolia shrugs. “Plus, it gives the ceremony a time limit. Once your pseudo-heat is over, the reception can begin.”

“Great. Awesome.” Keith buries his face in his hands, then says, “Stop smiling like that, Takashi.”

Shiro’s eyebrows shoot up as he startles, caught doing something he wasn’t even aware of. “I’m not - I-”

Keith’s face is still in his hands, but Shiro can tell he’s smirking. “You just wanna be the big bad alpha that breaks my heat.”

“I-” Shiro struggles to find something to say in his own defense that is both appropriate to say in front of Keith’s mother and doesn’t dig him into an even deeper hole. Because Keith’s right - he _does_ want that. He settles on: “I’m not an alpha, though.”

“You may not be Galra, but you’re mated to an omega,” Krolia says, her smile kind but a shade too knowing for Shiro’s taste. “The inducer will still affect you.”

Shiro’s eyebrows are now well into his hairline. “It will?”

“Yes. Probably not to the same extent as Keith, but your urges will be heightened.”

“Oh my god,” Shiro says weakly. He glances over at Keith, who will finally meet his eyes again and looks mollified. “Oh, _now_ you’re okay with it?”

“It just makes me feel better that we’ll _both_ be acting stupid,” Keith says, brushing his fingers over the backs of Shiro’s knuckles. “Love you.”

Shiro catches Keith’s fingers in his own and squeezes. “Love you too.”

In addition to outfits, dining options, and cocktails, Keith and Shiro get to choose who will be making speeches before The Main Event. There are also traditional wedding songs that both of them have to learn - neither of them are great singers, but it won’t particularly matter since everyone in attendance will be singing along with them.

Piece by piece, everything comes together; apparently there are ships constructed specifically for hosting Galra weddings, and Krolia books them one for the date they’ve set. She doesn’t tell them exactly when she sends out the invitations, but Shiro can tell by the assessing, curious, sometimes appreciative looks he starts to get from various Blade members in passing. He’s not sure how much word is spreading around the Garrison - especially word of the particular events planned for the ceremony - but Shiro just keeps reminding himself that they have nothing to be ashamed of.

It’s _true,_ but it’s easy to forget once they finally have to talk about it with their closest friends. About a week out from the upcoming wedding they have their monthly Monsters and Mana night with the old team, and Lance is on them from the moment they set foot in the entertainment room.

“Oh, look who finally decided to show up,” Lance says. “The happy couple.”

“Lance, give it a rest,” Pidge mutters.

Shiro frowns. “We’re only-” he checks his watch- “two minutes late.”

“You’re a lot later than that with your _invitations,”_ Lance glares at the pair of them.

Oh, shit. Shiro feels the color drain from his face.

He glances around the room to take stock: Allura and Hunk look supremely uncomfortable, Pidge looks bored, and Coran is putting painstakingly detailed care into setting up the board, probably to avoid eye contact.

Next to Shiro, Keith squeezes his hand and decides to play dumb. “Invitations to what?”

Lance throws his hands up. “Unbelievable.”

“Look, guys-” Hunk cuts in as Lance mutters something in Spanish, “we heard a rumor that you’re having, like, a secret second wedding. Which is totally great if it’s true, you guys should have as many weddings as you want, and Lance is probably overreacting, but-”

“But we’re your best friends and you didn’t even _tell us!”_ Lance interrupts.

“It’s a _Galra wedding,”_ Keith hisses at him, already on the defensive.

Coran’s hand slips and the board flickers out for a millisecond before lighting back up; Shiro sees Allura’s eyes widen in recognition. _“Oh._ Lance-”

“What the hell does that have to do with it? There were Galra at your first one!”

“You’re so-”

“Shiro’s a human being!”

As he listens to Lance and Keith bicker, Shiro can’t help but feel guilty. He knows that Lance lashes out like this when he’s genuinely feeling hurt; it must have sucked to hear big news like that through the Garrison grapevine, and all of them must feel left out. But the only other alternative would have been Shiro and Keith awkwardly breaking the news to the paladins unprompted, and Keith had flat-out refused to deal with that unless it specifically came up.

Which it now has.

“I - we - it’s none of your business, Lance,” Keith growls, though he’s starting to falter.

The hurt already plain on Lance’s face deepens. “Well-”

 _“Lance,”_ Allura says again, sounding exasperated, before leaning over and whispering in his ear.

Keith flushes an even deeper shade of red and turns as if he’s going to leave the room entirely; Shiro tugs gently on his hand instead, ushering him over to the group. He sits down in one of the big easy chairs by the game table and pulls Keith onto his lap, doing his best to comfort his husband while also ensuring they only have to have this horrendously uncomfortable conversation _one_ time.

Keith is staring at Lance apprehensively, like he expects the younger boy to laugh at him. Shiro wraps a hand around Keith’s waist and squeezes like he can somehow protect him from whatever’s about to happen next.

At least they don’t have to tell Lance themselves.

The whole group watches as Lance’s eyes widen, flicking back and forth between Shiro and Keith as his mouth shapes into a little round ‘o’. He doesn’t laugh at them - he doesn’t make any sound at all, even after Allura’s finished whispering in his ear.

The silence stretches. Lance blinks once, twice. Keith squirms on Shiro’s lap.

“Oh my god, you broke him,” Pidge murmurs. “You broke Lance.”

“Yeah, what did you _say_ to him, Allura?” Hunk asks, giggling nervously. “Is the wedding some kind of crazy orgy?”

It’s not - it’s _not -_ but it’s close enough that it must show on Shiro and Keith’s faces.

“Oh god it’s a crazy orgy,” Hunk stammers. “That’s - that’s fine, we - just forget I said anything, and just maybe, uh, forget we brought this up at all, because-”

“Hold on, let’s make sure everybody’s on the same page,” Shiro steps in.

“We are _not._ Having. An. _Orgy,_ ” Keith hisses through his teeth.

Coran hums and twirls his mustache. “Now, I’m not sure what an orgy is, but I know congratulations are in order, numbers one and four! I hear Galra ceremonies are simply beautiful. Allura and I had been wondering if you two would ever take that step.”

Allura’s gaze is deeply apologetic when she meets Shiro’s eyes.

“Can someone please clue me and Hunk in?” Pidge asks. “Something tells me I don’t want to google this.”

Shiro rubs over Keith’s back with the hand that’s not on his waist and says, “We’re having another wedding, this one just for Galra, because it turns out they don’t all recognize marriage unless it’s, ah, consummated. During the ceremony.”

Hunk and Pidge’s eyes go as round as dinner plates.

“Don’t make fun of it,” Keith says quietly.

“We won’t,” Pidge says immediately. “We won’t, Keith-”

“And I’m sorry about saying all the orgy stuff, I didn’t kn-”

“I wasn’t talking to you guys, I was talking to _him,”_ Keith interrupts them, gesturing over at Lance.

It’s apparently the spark Lance needs to reanimate after a full minute of sitting there slackjawed, and the expression he settles on is affronted. “I didn’t even _say_ anything!”

“Yeah, well, don’t.”

Shiro butts his forehead against Keith’s shoulder in admonishment. “Baby.” He turns to the rest of the group. “You guys - if you have questions you might as well just ask them now, then we can all move on from this and, uh, get to the game. Hopefully.”

“Okay, wait. I _promise_ I’m not making fun of you guys, I’m just confused,” Lance starts. “So you said you’re doing this because some Galra don’t recognize your marriage, right? But you’re, like, three-quarters human as a couple, and you spend a lot of time on Earth… so what does it matter if one species is being a jerk about it? _You guys_ know you’re committed.”

Keith relaxes a little, probably able to tell as well as Shiro that Lance is actually taking this seriously. “Remember when I was doing all my Blade training, and Shiro was - well, Shiro and I weren’t together yet? I was away from the castle for months at a time.”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Keith says, “while I was away I started getting these… heats. I think I mentioned it on one of our video calls because you guys kept telling me how sick I looked.”

“Right, and then later Pidge looked it up and taught the rest of us about it like we were in health class.” Hunk chuckles at the memory.

Keith laughs and ducks his head. “Hey, I’m just happy I didn’t have to be the one to explain it. Anyway, heats are… they’re _really_ uncomfortable without a partner, so whenever I got one, the Blades would, uh. Someone would help me through it.”

It takes a few seconds for that to sink in, and then Lance gasps. “Oh, dude, seriously? That’s awesome!”

“Is it?” Shiro asks, trying to keep his voice mild.

“Oh - no offense, Shiro,” Lance says quickly. “It’s just… back then, I would talk a big game about all the aliens I wanted to get with, but Keith was out there actually living the dream! My man.”

He holds out his hand for a fistbump, and Keith hesitantly reaches out to return it.

“Good lord,” Pidge says.

Shiro frowns and his hands tighten on Keith’s body. Although he can’t help but feel jealous, some rational part of him is happy that Keith got to experience different partners before the two of them got together, only because Shiro himself did as well. It feels more equal that way.

(On the flip side, of course, is the fact that Shiro is the only human being Keith has slept with, and he truly has no idea how he measures up to various aliens in bed. That doesn’t make him self-conscious. Not at all.)

Shiro huffs. “Look, the end result of all of this is that there are Galra within the Blades who want to be Keith’s mate after spending a heat with him-” Lance starts to stretch his hand out for a fistbump again but Allura catches his wrist and intertwines their fingers together instead, shooting him a sharp look- “and having this ceremony will establish once and for all that he’s not available.”

“That’s certainly an understatement,” Coran says with a wink.

Hunk covers his mouth but is unable to stop a few giggles from leaking out.

“And, like… yeah, that’s how this whole thing started, but it’s not like anyone is forcing us to do this,” Keith says. “I’m actually kind of excited for it at this point, ‘cause it’s more stuff I get to learn about my heritage.”

Allura smiles. “I’m so happy for you, Keith. For both of you.”

“I’m still pissed you’re not inviting us,” Lance says.

“Don’t be a pervert, Lance,” Pidge says.

Lance waggles his eyebrows. “Too late.”

“I _am_ sorry we didn’t tell you guys until now,” Shiro says as they start to shift their attention to the game board. “There just wasn’t a good way to bring it up.”

“Yeah, it definitely makes sense now,” Hunk says. He looks at Keith. “Somewhat related but not really, are you going to spend the whole game on Shiro’s lap or do you want me to bring another chair over?”

“Bring another chair over,” Lance says before Keith can answer. “If Allura and I aren’t allowed PDA they shouldn’t be either!”

“That was because you kept making weird noises that one time,” Keith tells him.

Hunk gets up to retrieve another chair.

“Not as weird as the noises you’re gonna make at your _wedding,”_ Lance says.

“Heh.” Keith smirks. “You’re probably right.”

Shiro blushes as Lance grins at Keith.

“Coran, the game,” Pidge says, knowing as well as Shiro does that Keith and Lance are truly a collective menace when they decide to get along.

“Ah, yes,” Coran clears his throat.

He begins to read out loud off of his tablet as Hunk arrives with a chair for Keith, who slips off of Shiro’s lap. Shiro misses his husband’s warmth already but he laces their fingers together and gives Keith’s hand a squeeze, heart jumping at the gratitude in Keith’s eyes. All in all, that actually went better than expected.

xx

Talking to the paladins was the last true hurdle Keith and Shiro needed to clear before the wedding, and the days go faster after that. Before Shiro knows it, the day is upon them and they’re being flown out to the wedding ship, which is parked past the outer ring of their solar system.

The two of them are sent to separate chambers to get ready before the ceremony. Shiro gets his first taste of what the night is going to be like when he’s asked to remove his clothes and let several Galra attendants assist him in a ritual cleansing bath.

He feels a twinge of panic in his gut when he grips the waistband of his pants, even though he _knows_ that what these Galra are about to see is the most benign thing they’ll see all night. He wishes there was a way they could have - practiced for this, or something, but what were he and Keith supposed to do? Ask friends to watch them fuck as a favor?

“What you are feeling is normal,” one of the attendants tells Shiro after he word-vomits this out loud, running his mouth nervously as he steps into the fragrant pool. “The ceremony is designed to create a profound sense of vulnerability. It heightens connection.”

Shiro forces a small chuckle. “Good to know I’m not the first person to feel like this.”

He takes a deep breath and sinks into the warm bath. It helps to relax him, but only a fraction - by the time he’s been dried off, rubbed down with sweet-smelling oil, and helped into his first ceremonial outfit, Shiro’s nerves are firing at peak velocity and he’s worried he’s going to sweat right through his thin, gauzy purple top. Maybe “top” is an overstatement; it’s a soft, broad sash crossed multiple times around his chest and over each shoulder. According to Krolia, the way it forms an X across his chest is supposed to signify unity and commitment, similar to the design of senior Blade members’ uniforms. He’s also wearing a pair of black dress pants made out of the same thin material, and that’s it. No shoes, as per tradition.

Luckily, the attendants don’t give him much time to ruminate or panic, and next thing Shiro knows he’s being led out into the ornate, cavernous ceremony room where all of their guests are already gathered, singing the first song of the night. Keith comes out with his attendants at the same time; Shiro is glad there are people literally leading him to the table he’s supposed to sit at, because once his eyes land on his husband he can’t take them away.

Keith looks _beautiful_ in red, always has, and he’s wrapped in several layers of it, the same gauzy material as Shiro’s. The deep garnet stands out prettily against his fair skin, which is lightly glistening with oil, emphasizing the corded strength of his lithe frame. Keith’s dark hair has been smoothed and intricately braided over one shoulder. Shiro feels a little dizzy as he continues to drink in Keith’s striking features like he’s dying of thirst.

Shiro has never seen his husband’s hair so controlled; he can’t wait to mess it up. He wonders if they’re even going to need whatever’s in the “inducer” they’re about to drink.

The guests are seated at tables arranged in a loose elliptical shape, with a wide berth in the middle for what would be a dance floor at any other wedding. Shiro and Keith have a little table just for the two of them at the apex of the room, slightly higher off the ground than the guests, and that’s where they settle as the song ends.

They get a precious few seconds to themselves as Kolivan stands up, wearing much more clothing than either of them, and fiddles with the podium microphone.

“You look beautiful,” Shiro whispers, ghosting his fingers over Keith’s wrist.

Keith grins, and his eyes slide down Shiro’s chest and then back up to his face in a way that makes Shiro feel like he’s naked already. “So do you.”

“Good evening to all of you, and thank you for coming,” Kolivan’s voice booms throughout the hall. “We are here tonight to witness and celebrate the union of Keith and Takashi.”

A lone wolf-whistle rings out from the crowd, and a second later Shiro distinctly hears someone hiss, _“Ezor.”_

“Let us begin with a verse from Zurdonak,” Kolivan says.

Keith and Shiro glance at their programs, where a popular wedding poem by an ancient Galra poet named Zurdonak is printed on the first page. It might as well be in Latin for how well Shiro can understand it, but Krolia provided them with a translation when they were choosing the verse and both of them had thought it was sweet.

Shiro gently takes Keith’s hand as they watch Acxa walk up to the podium and clear her throat. She reads the poem out loud, slowly and clearly, apparently such a good rendition that Shiro notices tears forming in multiple Blade members’ eyes. When it’s over, the whole room applauds, and Acxa smiles at both of them before walking back to her seat.

Kolivan returns to the podium clutching a pale green drink garnished with a sprig of rosemary and a few unspecified space berries, Keith and Shiro’s signature cocktail for the night that Hunk had been all too happy to design. The guests have identical glasses in front of each of them; Shiro and Keith have similar-looking drinks, but Shiro knows that instead of alcohol these have some kind of military-grade aphrodisiac that, at this point, he really doesn’t even need. His body is humming with energy at the novelty of the situation, now too excited to be nervous, and he’s ready to get Keith out of his clothes.

“It is now time for the omega’s toast and induction song,” Kolivan announces.

That’s Keith’s cue. He stands up and Shiro follows suit, holding their glasses aloft, and the room is briefly filled with motion as all the guests mirror them. His other hand is still holding Shiro’s and he squeezes it tightly; Shiro glances over at him and sees a savage, satisfied glint in Keith’s eyes as he raises his glass even higher.

 _“Amur crux,”_ Keith intones.

Shiro repeats it with the rest of the room and takes a sip of his drink, gaze fixed on Keith’s mouth as he does the same.

 _Amur crux._ Love or death.

Galra mate for life.

Keith puts his drink down and grins, eyes flashing gold as they lock with Shiro’s. Shiro suddenly finds his mouth to be very dry and takes another large sip of his drink as the guests settle back into their seats. Kolivan begins to lead them in song.

The inducer probably isn’t fast-acting enough that Shiro can blame it for what he does when he sits down, which is wrap his arms around Keith’s waist and pull him onto his lap. Keith makes a startled noise but doesn’t protest - instead, he slinks one arm around Shiro’s neck and adjusts his legs across Shiro’s so he’s sitting more comfortably.

“I love you so fucking much,” Shiro whispers in his ear.

He feels the shiver that runs through Keith’s whole body at his words. “Shirooo.”

“I _do.”_

“I love you too,” Keith whispers, pecking a kiss on Shiro’s nose.

Shiro smiles at him and tries to join in with the guests, mouthing the words - well, the syllables, for him - as he watches Keith’s throat work to swallow another sip of the drink. The induction song is named as such because Shiro and Keith are both meant to finish their drinks by the time the song is over, but Shiro thinks they’re pacing themselves pretty well so far.

Their glasses are completely empty by the time the song is finished, rosemary left scattered on the table as they feed each other the last of the tart berries. Shiro doesn’t feel any different than when the song started - horny then, horny now - but he thinks Keith’s teeth look a little sharper.

“We will now hear a speech from Keith’s mother, Krolia,” Kolivan says.

There’s a round of applause as Krolia stands up and he hands her a microphone. She’s wearing a sleek black dress, looking elegant but dangerous, and staring over at the two of them with so much love in her eyes that Shiro almost feels bad for making her leave the wedding after this.

Almost.

“Many of you know the story of how I had Keith, and all the years I didn’t get to spend with him,” Krolia begins. “The day he was born, I remember being grateful that his skin wasn’t purple. That he didn’t have my markings, or claws, or sharp canines. I wanted him to be able to blend in on Earth, to live out a normal life there, because I didn’t think it would ever be safe for him to discover this part of his heritage.” She pauses and smirks to herself. “Well, I was right, partially. It absolutely was _not_ safe for him _any_ step of the way.”

That gets a chuckle from the room.

“But I wouldn’t change any of it, because his journey brought him back to me, found him his mate, and saved the universe. And these days I’m _proud_ that my son is Galra, even - _especially -_ when his claws come out.”

Keith blushes and ducks his head as Krolia draws more laughs from the crowd.

“So I don’t want to talk any more about the time I didn’t have with my son, because the years since Keith came back to me have been the best of my life,” Krolia continues. “We spent two years together in the quantum abyss....”

Shiro rubs over Keith’s back as he sniffles a little, arousal quelled for the moment. Apparently parents usually _do_ stay for Galra weddings, even though Shiro can’t wrap his head around a culture in which that isn’t taboo. Krolia had told them beforehand that she wouldn’t mind either way - whether she stayed or stepped out was completely up to them.

“I feel bad, Mom,” Keith had said. “I feel like you _should_ be there, but…”

“But you were socialized as a human,” Krolia had finished for him, ruffling his hair. “It’s okay, Keith. I understand.”

“But you’re planning the whole thing and then we’re just gonna… kick you out?”

Krolia had laughed. “I’ll just step out for the coupling ceremony. Someone can come get me when Shiro breaks your heat, and then I’ll come back for the reception.”

At this point she had patted Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro had, not for the first time, felt guilty about kicking his mother-in-law out of a time-honored traditional ceremony just so he could more comfortably fuck her son.

And a faint thread of that guilt still plagues him - but as Krolia finishes up her speech, Shiro feels an itch start to creep its way up his spine, settling hot around his collar, and he knows it’s for the best that she leaves. Otherwise he’s not going to be able to make eye contact with her ever again.

“....and he could not have picked a better mate. I’ve watched Takashi cherish and adore my son every day that I’ve known him, and I know these two would go to the end of the universe and back for each other. I’m honored they asked me to plan a traditional Galra ceremony after already holding a human one, and I’m just - I’m so happy for you two, truly. I love both of you so, so much. Thank you.”

The room bursts into applause as Krolia hands the microphone to Kolivan and makes her way over to Keith and Shiro’s little table. Keith is beaming, eyes shining with tears, as Krolia leans down to kiss his forehead.

“I love you, mom.”

“Love you too,” Krolia says softly. She cups Shiro’s cheek next. “Take care of him, Shiro. I love you.”

“I will,” Shiro promises, holding Keith a little tighter. “I love you too. Thank you for everything.”

Krolia holds the back of her hand to Keith’s forehead; the corner of her mouth quirks, a tiny movement, before she kisses him one more time. “I’ll see you at the reception.”

Once Krolia leaves, there’s nothing to stop Shiro from settling into an uncomfortable awareness of all the sensations running through his body - heart racing, blood pumping and pooling in between his legs.

“Keith and Takashi have asked me to say a few words as well,” Kolivan says, but Shiro barely hears him.

“Shiro,” Keith whimpers.

His eyes are huge when Shiro looks up at him, perched on Shiro’s lap and clinging to him tightly, and his pupils are starting to narrow, gold bleeding into his sclerae. Shiro groans quietly and tries to stay composed.

_“Shiro.”_

“Shh, baby,” Shiro murmurs. “Just a little longer.”

Keith keeps shifting in his lap, restless, and Shiro’s getting hard underneath him as the inducer’s itch starts to build in the base of his pelvis. All his senses feel heightened - Keith always smells good to him, but between the sweet oil that covers his body and the scent of Keith’s growing arousal thick in Shiro’s nostrils, he feels like he can’t get enough air in at once. He needs more, _more-_

“It hurts,” Keith whispers, subtly rocking his hips.

He’s - holy shit, he’s wet against Shiro’s thigh, Shiro can _feel it_ through the flimsy pants both of them are wearing. He slips his human hand down Keith’s hip to rest on the curve of his ass and Keith rolls his hips again, grinding his cunt against the hard muscle of Shiro’s thigh.

Shiro groans and presses his forehead against Keith’s shoulder, trying his best to stay still but fighting a losing battle. Every breath he takes ratchets his arousal up another degree and he desperately wants to take care of his husband; Shiro noses along Keith’s shoulder until he gets to his neck, which is where he gives up and starts to mouth at Keith’s skin.

Keith’s breath hitches on a gasp. Kolivan’s speech is still going but for the life of him Shiro can’t distinguish any individual words of it over the roaring of blood in his ears. He drags his tongue up the column of Keith’s throat, tasting the vibrations of the moan Keith lets out in response; moments later Keith gets a hand in Shiro’s hair and pulls him up to slot their mouths together.

Shiro sighs into the kiss, happy and hungry, content to squeeze Keith’s ass as Keith pants into his mouth and tries to spread his legs. He can’t believe he was ever nervous about doing this in front of people - now that it’s about to happen Shiro has abandoned all shame and can fully admit that he is _into_ it. He feels like the king of the universe with Keith in his lap, possessive but unhurried, and everything else falls away once he gets his tongue in Keith’s mouth. His husband - his _mate -_ is squirming on top of him, ready for him, his little pussy begging for attention and soaking through his clothes-

Both of them grunt softly in satisfaction when Shiro finally moves his hand between Keith’s legs to cup his mound, and Keith pulls savagely on Shiro’s hair when Shiro rocks the heel of his hand down to put pressure on his clit.

“...and I believe that’s my cue to stop,” Shiro hears Kolivan say. It’s muffled, like the two of them are underwater and Kolivan is trying to speak to them from dry land.

He can’t separate his lips from Keith’s long enough to give any kind of response. The heat of Keith’s cunt is scorching against Shiro’s palm; he strokes a fingertip down until he can feel out the shape of Keith’s lips through the sodden fabric, until Keith is shivering in his arms and reaching for the waistband of Shiro’s pants.

“Takashi,” Kolivan says. “Shiro.”

Shiro tears his mouth away from Keith’s - much to Keith’s displeasure - to look over at the Galra leader, hand still moving between Keith’s thighs like his brain has relinquished control of his body. Kolivan gestures to the middle of the room, where a huge, four-poster bed is rising from the floor, panels shifting seamlessly until it comes to a smooth stop. There’s no headboard, just a sturdy-looking column at each of the four corners and one large pillow sitting innocently on top of a fitted silk sheet. Shiro nods at Kolivan; he’s ready. They’re ready.

“The ceremony will now begin,” Kolivan informs the room. Shiro feels like he’s having an out-of-body experience. _“Amur crux.”_

 _“Amur crux,”_ the room intones, raising their glasses.

Shiro’s first priority is maneuvering the two of them over to the bed without taking his hands away from where Keith wants them. His brain cells have completely deserted him, though, so after a few seconds he gives up and picks Keith up bridal-style, stumbling over to the bed as Keith whines into his mouth at the loss. He sets Keith down on the bed, fully intending on climbing on top of him, but Keith flips onto his stomach and cants his hips up before Shiro can follow him onto the bed.

“Shiro…”

His name sounds so good shaped by his husband’s plaintive whine. Keith grows impatient in milliseconds, scooting back until his legs slide off the bed and he can plant them on the floor. He uses the new leverage to deepen the arch of his back, glancing over his shoulder at Shiro, who swears his heart stops for a second.

Cheeks pink, gaze hungry, bent over the bed with a piece of hair already coming loose from his braid, Keith looks like a wet dream made physical. Shiro drops to his knees so suddenly that the crack of his knees against the floor echoes around the hall - the pain doesn’t even register on Shiro’s radar as he grips the waistband of Keith’s loose pants and pulls them down over his ass, exposing the shiny pink of Keith’s cunt.

“Keith, baby,” Shiro breathes.

Keith is so wet that a little glob of slick is sliding down over his clit, already swollen and peeking out of its hood. Shiro leans forward to lick it up, helpless, and moans at the taste, using both hands to spread Keith’s cheeks for better access.

“Oh g-god, fuck,” Keith gasps. “Oh god…”

Shiro presses forward, sucks on Keith’s clit and massages it with his tongue until slick is dripping down his lips and chin. Now that he’s got his mouth where it belongs he’s not stopping for anything; he works Keith’s pants down the rest of the way blind, scrabbling at the fabric and helping Keith lift his foot out so that he’s free to spread his legs. Keith growls, a low pleased sound, and pushes back against Shiro’s face.

Shiro groans and slips his tongue between Keith’s folds, as far in as he can possibly go until he feels like he’s suffocating. He fucks him like that, sneaks his prosthetic down to tweak Keith’s clit between bionic fingers, and feels Keith’s pussy quiver around his tongue.

Only when Shiro truly starts to feel lightheaded does he pull back, panting, staring at the way Keith has turned even redder between his legs. He moves his fingers up and pushes two inside without preamble like he’s in a trance, twisting them deep and marveling at the way Keith’s body takes them. Keith groans gutturally and his legs tremble; Shiro hears the fitted sheet tear and grins savagely, knowing those claws he loves have finally made an appearance.

He starts to finger Keith in earnest, adding another digit almost immediately. Shiro won’t be able to get his mouth back on Keith’s clit from this angle, but he leans forward and bites Keith’s ass cheek instead, hard enough to bruise, and is rewarded with Keith squeezing around his fingers.

“More,” Keith whines, half-muffled by the mattress. “Hnnh - more, I need more, _Shiro-”_

“Know you do, sweetheart,” Shiro murmurs, licking over the bite mark he left.

He nips at Keith’s ass one more time, affectionate, before fitting his fourth finger alongside the other three.

Keith throws his head back and _wails._ “Fuuuuck…”

It’s tight - _he’s_ tight - and Shiro knows the stretch like this tickles his clit. He has to close his eyes at the sound Keith makes the first time Shiro draws his fingers back and pushes them all in at the same time.

Shiro has to kiss him; he stands up abruptly, keeping his fingers deep as he curls his body over Keith’s and pins his chest to the bed. Once he’s settled he resumes the motions of his hand, fingerfucking Keith hard and filling the room with rhythmic, slick sounds.

“There you go, baby,” Shiro murmurs, ghosting his lips over Keith’s. “Is that better?”

Keith tries to bite down a strangled scream, sinking his fangs into his bottom lip until blood wells out from the little cuts he’s made. Shiro coos - he hates seeing Keith hurt himself, even if it’s from pleasure - and kisses him, encouraging Keith to bite at Shiro’s mouth instead of his own. He keeps at his steady pace, angling his fingers toward Keith’s g-spot and spreading them apart a little to stimulate his clit, until Keith’s legs are shaking so hard Shiro’s afraid they might give out.

Something primal is brewing in his chest, growing larger with every weak cry Keith lets out against his lips. Keith isn’t even kissing him back - he’s too far gone, panting, golden eyes unfocused when Shiro leans away to look at him.

“Shiro,” Keith gasps. “Shiro - _I c-can’t-”_

Shiro angles his fingers deeper, toward his navel. “Yes you can, Keith.”

Keith’s eyes flutter closed and he groans, hips twisting. Shiro follows him with his hand, not wanting to break the rhythm now that he’s got it. He knows Keith is getting close.

“N-not… not here…”

Shiro grins; Keith has picked up on what he wants. Every fiber of his being feels like it’s vibrating, ready to snap, manipulating his omega’s body here where everyone can see. Shiro might not be an alpha by blood, but he sure feels like one right now.

“But you love it when I make you squirt,” he whispers, riding the resulting shiver that wracks Keith’s form. “You don’t want them to see?”

 _“Nnngh,_ fuck,” Keith groans. “Fuck fuck fuck-”

“It sounds like you do,” Shiro teases him.

Affection wells in his stomach, eyes locked on Keith’s beautiful face, twisted from pleasure. Shiro thought he couldn’t fall any more in love, but he was wrong. His heart is just about beating out of his chest as he steps a little to the side, making sure he’s not in the way as he keeps his hand working and feels the telltale contractions of Keith’s pussy around him.

“Oh god I’m gonna come,” Keith slurs. “I’m gonna - Shiro - _Shiro-”_

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Shiro murmurs.

A second later Keith honest-to-god _sobs_ and rips a huge hole in the fitted sheet as his walls clench down on Shiro’s fingers. Molten heat envelops Shiro’s brain when he hears the sounds of his hand get wetter, and on the next wave of Keith’s orgasm he squirts so hard Shiro can hear it hitting the floor. He wants more, wants everything Keith can give him, so he puts even more force behind his prosthetic as the crowd murmurs around them.

 _“I didn’t know he could do that,”_ he hears someone say, appreciative.

A dark grin spreads across Shiro’s face.

Keith’s legs finally give out a second later; Shiro catches him with his human arm, wrapping it securely around Keith’s waist as he finally starts to slow down. Keith whimpers when Shiro pulls his prosthetic out only to wail and squirt again when Shiro palms his clit, rubbing his hand back and forth rapidly to get every last drop.

Keith is dead weight underneath him, keening softly as Shiro finally lets him down from his orgasm, and Shiro lifts him up and deposits him on the mattress before joining and blanketing Keith with his body.

“You okay?” he whispers, kissing the corner of Keith’s mouth.

Keith makes a soft noise and turns his head to kiss Shiro fully. “ _So_ okay.”

Shiro laughs and cups his face, deepening the kiss for a few seconds before realizing that they’re still wearing most of their clothes. Keith’s movements are slow and clumsy but he’s not sated yet, still eager, and together they make quick work of the colored sashes and Shiro’s pants.

It was easy to ignore how hard he was when he was focused on making Keith come, but as Shiro takes himself in hand he hisses, all the sensation catching up at once. He kneels between Keith’s legs and gives himself a few strokes to take the edge off, precome leaking from the tip of his cock as Keith stares up at him through his messy hair.

“In me,” Keith urges him, sharp grin rendering Shiro powerless. “Come on, Takashi.”

Shiro swears and braces one hand on the bed, shifting into position so he can rub his cock against Keith’s cunt, trails of sticky wetness coating his shaft. Keith throws his head back at the feeling, the pale line of his neck exposed as he smiles in bliss, and trills a little moan that has the crowd murmuring again.

He sinks into Keith’s body and it feels like coming home, hot and tight around his cock.

“God, I love you,” Keith mutters, eyes still closed.

 _“Baby.”_ Shiro bottoms out, the beast in his chest roaring. “You feel so good.”

The need from the inducer is still burning under Shiro’s skin but it’s muted, muffled - Keith is calmer now with Shiro inside him, and they fuck slowly like that for some time as Shiro pulls the prettiest noises from his husband’s lips. He can’t keep his mouth off Keith’s skin, whether it’s nuzzling into the crook of his neck or biting bruises along his shoulders, and Keith digs his claws into Shiro’s back every time his lips find a new spot.

They can’t seem to get close enough to each other. Shiro eventually gathers both arms behind Keith’s back and clutches him close in an attempt to eliminate any space between their bodies; he quickly discovers that if he sits back a little on his heels and bends forward with Keith half in his lap, he can suck on Keith’s nipples while he fucks him.

Keith goes _wild,_ the calm that had settled over them shattered, and arches his back lewdly to get his chest closer to Shiro’s hungry mouth. Shiro tries to give equal attention to each one, sucking and biting the cute little buds until they’re dark red and swollen and he aches just looking at them. Keith comes around him with a sharp gasp that tells Shiro it was unexpected when Shiro tugs on one with his teeth and pulls it away from Keith’s chest.

_“Shiro!”_

Keith’s voice is hoarse, echoing around the cavernous hall.

Shiro grunts and fucks him through it, focusing all his energy on not coming himself at how good Keith feels rippling around him. One of Keith’s hands slides up to tug at his hair insistently, so Shiro releases his nipple with a lewd _pop_ and stares up at him.

Keith looks - well, he looks like he’s in heat, like he’s starving and only one thing will satisfy him. Shiro feels Keith’s thighs tighten around his waist and knows what’s coming next.

Sure enough, Keith flips them over, and Shiro hits the bed with a grunt; Keith’s eyes are wild, and Shiro feels a little thrill of fear in his hindbrain at the sight of this beautiful predator sitting on his cock.

“Yeah, take what you need,” he urges Keith, who starts to roll his hips and fuck himself on Shiro’s cock with a deep moan. “Good, baby?”

 _“Ungh,_ fuck, so good,” Keith groans.

His hair is half-undone, some sticking to his face in sweaty pieces and some strands moving every time he sits down with a wet slap, so Shiro reaches up and runs his fingers through the messy braid, letting the rest of Keith’s hair shake out down his shoulders.

“So fucking pretty,” Shiro murmurs.

His mind starts to stray to how they must look to others right now, but he quickly has to shut those thoughts out as they steer him too close to coming. This whole thing is so fucking hot that Shiro’s amazed he hasn’t come yet; perhaps the inducer has increased his stamina, but he still has to focus very hard on being good for Keith, being what he needs right now, instead of chasing his own end.

Keith reaches down to rub at his clit, fangs sunk into his lower lip as he bounces on Shiro’s dick and stares at him like he wants to eat him. Shiro smooths his hands over Keith’s thighs as praise tumbles from his lips, because Shiro can honestly say this is the closest he’s ever come to having a religious experience.

When Keith comes _again,_ arching and squirming on Shiro’s cock with his mouth open in a silent moan, Shiro can’t take it anymore. He grabs Keith’s hips, tucks his knees up to brace his feet on the mattress, and _thrusts._

Keith cries out, pussy quivering with a little aftershock, and grabs Shiro’s forearms, digging his nails in for purchase. Shiro does it again, and again, and again, until he’s pounding up into Keith and holding him still to make sure he takes it.

Keith’s skin is shining with sweat now, the oil long since rubbed off, and his hair is a tangled mess. He’s flushed all over, his cheeks and his chest and between his legs, where Shiro’s cock keeps disappearing in a way that makes Shiro’s head spin. He couldn’t stop moving if someone had a gun to his head, a death grip on Keith’s hips as his own hit Keith’s ass with sharp, rhythmic sounds.

“O-o-oh go-o-o-d fu-u-u-u-uck,” Keith groans, Shiro’s thrusts punctuating each syllable.

Shiro growls. _“Keith.”_

“Come - inside me,” Keith gasps, “Shiro, I need it, _Shiro-”_

“Yeah?” Shiro grins. “You want it?”

“Please!”

“You want anyone else’s?”

Keith shakes his head so fast he almost loses his balance. “No - _no,_ Shiro, just yours, just you-”

Shiro knows everyone in the room can hear them, and it makes him want to beat on his chest like an animal. He slows down for a second, ignoring Keith’s plaintive whine, and strokes up and down his sides. “It’s all yours, sweetheart. You’re mine.”

Keith whimpers. “Please.”

“Okay, baby. Hold on.”

The next second Shiro redoubles his efforts and Keith loses his words again, gasps forced from him every time Shiro snaps his hips up. Blood is running down Shiro’s forearms from how hard Keith’s claws are digging in, and there might be pain but Shiro doesn’t feel it, can’t imagine feeling anything but the slick heat of Keith’s cunt.

He wants to last long enough to make Keith come one more time, both of them racing toward their ends, and his blood burns when he feels Keith flutter around him, start to tip over the edge-

Then Keith fucking _squirts_ all over his cock, mouth a round ‘o’ of shock, and Shiro gets one look at the helpless pleasure in Keith’s eyes and then comes so hard that he blacks out.

It’s likely only for a few seconds, because when Shiro comes to Keith is still sitting astride him, shivering. Shiro immediately reaches up to pull Keith down on top of him, cuddling him close.

“Keith. Sweetheart, look at me.”

Keith blinks up at him, impossibly sweet curled against his chest. His eyes, which have regained their normal color and shape, are still wide with shock. And for good reason - they’ve _never_ gotten Keith to squirt from Shiro’s cock before, only from a very heroic and targeted effort by his fingers.

“How’s your heat?” Shiro asks, somewhat afraid of the answer.

Keith blinks again and smiles. “You broke it.”

The room bursts into applause at this, startling both of them; Shiro had almost forgotten where they were. The guests’ whoops and cheers cover up the “good alpha” Keith whispers into Shiro’s ear, which may or may not make Shiro’s cock twitch where it’s still buried in Keith’s heat. No one has to know.

Several things happen very quickly once the spell in the room has been broken. Their attendants from before crowd around the bed, fitting it with a silk top sheet and a luxurious velvet quilt, and drape them with matching robes: black with silver threads running throughout. Shiro helps Keith into his robe before pulling on his own and they snuggle up under the covers after the attendants have brought more pillows and attached a headboard to the bed. Shiro wonders why it wasn’t there in the first place, then blushes when he realizes that the bare bed gave all guests a good view.

Yes, now that it’s over, the enormity of what they’ve just done threatens to overwhelm him, all of the shame he didn’t feel in the heat of the moment crashing into him at once. Luckily, the reception begins with personal well-wishes from each guest, and as they line up to talk to Shiro and Keith, Shiro discovers that being congratulated over and over for his sexual performance has a way of stamping out shame.

Keith seems to be in a similar headspace, alternating between smug and shy, propped up on Shiro’s shoulder as Shiro lounges against the headboard. He stays so still that it takes Shiro a few minutes to notice when he falls asleep, curled against Shiro’s side and dead to the world.

“Aw, look at Keith,” Shiro hears a familiar voice say.

He looks up to see Ezor, Zethrid, and Acxa. His body finds the energy to blush.

“Sorry, I’ll wake him up,” he tells the girls.

“Oh no, you don’t have to,” Ezor says. “We’ll catch up with him later. I crashed for a few minutes at our wedding too, so I get it.”

She winks at Shiro and he feels his blush deepen.

“It’s normal, coming off a heat,” Acxa says.

Zethrid grins. “And what a heat that was! Beautiful ceremony, Admiral. Really beautiful. You may not be Galra, but as far as I’m concerned you’re as alpha as I am!”

“Thank you,” Shiro manages.

“And she’s really, really alpha,” Ezor stage-whispers.

Shiro laughs. “I know. I - thanks.”

Ezor giggles and Zethrid slings an arm around her shoulder as the two of them walk off.

Shiro turns to Acxa. “The poem was great, Acxa. Thanks for doing that.”

“It was my pleasure,” Acxa says. “Congratulations again. I’m so happy for you two.”

A rare smile graces her lips before she walks off after Ezor and Zethrid.

Shiro presses a kiss to Keith’s hair and watches her go thoughtfully. He looks around the hall - at the line of Galra still waiting to congratulate them, those who have already in line for the bar that just opened up, others standing around chatting happily. Kolivan and Krolia smirking at them from the corner. He wonders how long it will take to get through the line so he can steal a few moments alone with Keith, just the two of them, while changing into their outfits for the reception.

_I’m so happy for you two._

Me too, Shiro thinks. After everything he’s gone through with Keith - especially today - happiness has been the prevailing emotion through it all. Shiro is happiest when he’s with Keith.

He pulls Keith a little closer and gets ready to shake the hand of the next Galra in line.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments if you'd like! And find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/favspacetwink) and say hi/scream about sheith with me :)


End file.
